


Cold

by Lou1608



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou1608/pseuds/Lou1608
Summary: She should be warm but she was cold.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. Written quickly. Idea from fan art seen on Twitter.

_'Why is it so cold?'_ was the thought that started edging into her brain, waking her from a deep sleep.

Lena knew she should be wrapped up in bed, with her blanket and comforter. She hates the cold.

Kara had dropped by the office earlier and convinced her to a take out and movie night. Lena couldn't say no to the ray of sunshine. So, they had ordered Chinese and settled down to watch a movie. Kara had curled up by her side. They had both drifted off to sleep.

Lena had awakened when the end credits of the movie were rolling. She roused Kara from the couch and convinced her to come to bed.

' _So I know I am definitely in bed'_ Lena thought as she hugged her pillow. Slowly, she opened one eye and rolled on to her side, to find the other side of the bed completely empty. Also, to find that there were absolutely NO covers on the bed.

Something caught her eye in the air. Kara was sleep floating! Wait, Kara was floating, and she had ALL the covers with her. 

Lena sighed. She stood up and placed her hands on Kara's chest and abs and pushed down. Slowly, Kara's body began to descend back to the bed. Lena pushed a little harder and Kara finally connected with the mattress.

The next thought Lena had was how in the heck was she going to stop Kara from sleep floating and taking all the covers. 

Lena laughed quietly to herself. She had an idea and she knew Kara wouldn't mind. Lena placed her head on Kara's shoulder, and wrapped her arm, and leg across Kara's torso. Kara began to float up ever so slightly.

Lena huffed. There was only one way to solve this and get some sleep. Kara may have been dreaming, but in that moment it felt like their minds connected. Kara wrapped Lena up in a hug, pulling lena's body on top of her, just as Lena moved to place herself in the same position.

Lena smiled, as Kara hummed in satisfaction, and they both fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
